Something New
by lezonne
Summary: Luna tries to show Neville the new creatures she discovered. Written for the WWWW competition entry 2, the Setting Boot Camp prompt #19, the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp prompt #45 and the Jury of Your Peers Competition.


**A/n: **This is written for my second entire into the "Who, What, When, Where Competition" associated with four key items: Before Dinner (time), fire crackers (object), at the foot of the Grand staircase (place) and Luna Lovegood (character).

Also written for the _Setting Boot Camp _prompt #19 (December), the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #45 (turkey) and the _Jury of Your Peers Competition _(fluff).

* * *

Something New

She was hungry, but couldn't quite move. Rooted in her current spot, Luna's stomach trembled at the smell of freshly cooked turkey filling the air from all the way down in the Great Hall. Her stomach protested at her current position, yearning to be fed. Yet she couldn't make herself move.

Luna was too transfixed by the little creatures staring down at her. They were a new creature that only people who have seen death can see. At least, they were new to her. She'd never happened across something so beautiful and _purple_ before.

She was positive that only people who'd seen death could see the creatures. Earlier two first years twins walked by, both sheltered from the war in a different country where they weren't exposed to death, and they stared at her oddly, wondering what she was staring at. This wasn't a creature that one could only see when they were youthful. This was a creature that only someone who'd seen death could see.

She wondered how many other people in the castle saw them, or if these fine creatures reserved themselves just for her.

It was just before dinner, and she'd made herself at home right at the foot of the Grand staircase. She should probably move and get out of people's way, but Luna didn't really care. She wanted to know where these little creatures hid.

"Are you coming?" someone said, and she reacted to the voice. Looking away from the spot briefly, she looked over her shoulder to see Neville.

"Come and see," she replied, extending a hand. He arched an eyebrow, but too her outstretched hand, unsure what was going on. She looked back up again, and he followed her gaze.

There was nothing there.

Luna frowned. "They were just there."

"What was?"

She looked up at him. "I don't know. I haven't named them yet."

"Finding some more creatures then, were you?"

Luna nodded again, smiling. "They're magnificent. They're purple, adorable little things that have tiny little wings. I think only people who have seen death can see them."

"Do you see them now?"

"No, they've gone and hidden themselves. I wanted to see where they hide. If only they stayed out a minute longer."

"December's a cold month," Neville reminded, giving her a light push. "They're probably cold."

"Maybe you're right. Will you help me look for them later?"

"Sure," he replied, smiling down at Luna. Honestly, he'd probably do anything for her.

Before she could say anything else, a loud cracking sound interrupted their conversation. Both of them jumped, exchanging a curious glance as sparks shot out of the Great Hall ahead.

"It looks like fifth year when Fred and George set off all those fire-crackers to upset that crazy pink woman," Luna said, glancing one last time hopefully up at the rafters above them. She couldn't see the creatures anymore. "Think George stopped by?"

"I think he probably sent something to Ron instead. And he probably just opened it up. This is probably George's idea of a practical joke."

Luna nodded her agreement, tugging on Neville's hand as she started walking. "Well, come on then."

"For someone interested in little purple creatures, you're in a hurry to leave."

"The faster we eat Neville the faster we can go searching." She shot him a wide grin. "We have to do it before it gets _too _cold for you."

The man rolled his eyes, following Luna into the smoky Great Hall. Those fire-crackers sure left a lot of smoke in their wake. She pulled him to the Gryffindor table, sitting down beside Ron, who did indeed look rather startled. Neville loved it when she joined them at their table.

He'd never tire of his experiences with Luna; it was always something new and exciting with her.

He couldn't wait to see what those little purple creatures looked like.

* * *

**A/n: **A fluffy story. I hope you enjoyed dearies.


End file.
